Shana Fring
Shana'' ''is a clerk at the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. She will make her first appearance in Pretty Dirty Secrets and will be seen frequently throughout the second half of the season. She listens in on people's conversations. Biography Shana is the store clerk at Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. She says she just moved from New York and that she is from South Carolina. Pretty Dirty Secrets In "A Reunion", she overheard CeCe and Jason's heated conversation. In "Im A Free MAn", Noel flirts with her. She tells him a little of herself and she realizes he's a Kahn. She says a friend of hers told her about him. After Noel sees Garrett he goes to talk to him. Shana remains close and hears in on their coversation. After it ends she grabs her phone and calls someone, telling them what she heard. In "TrAde-Off", she is in the store reading. Lucas walks in and notices what she is reading and the two talk. She mentions she is in Rosewood staying with her aunt. In the end she comments on there "never being a dull moment." In "CAll Security", Shana is closing the store when she gets a call from someone, she tells them she needs time and that "they" should be at the store before Halloween. She tells the caller she has to meet them, and that she was there, and was "her" friend too. She also says that the caller was right about Rosewood, and that she think's she's gonna like it here. Season 3 In "She's Better Now", Shana befriends Emily Fields. Notes *Showrunner Marlene King has confirmed that Shana will be a recurring character in PLL for the rest of Season 3B *In an interview, Marlene King told TV Guide that Shana is a "Rosewood troublemaker." *In one episode of "Pretty Dirty Secrets" Shana had a missed call from Paige, meaning she is acquainted with her. *In episodes of "Pretty Dirty Secrets" she is seen talking on the phone to an unknown person, and tells he/she/them everything that happens with those that know the four Pretty Little Liars. This is a reference that she might know who "A" is, and that "A" is someone close to the four girls. *When asked about her life, Shana says she came from New York, but was originally from South Carolina. Could she have met up with Alison in South Carolina at the Hilton Head, and does she know who killed Alison that Labor Day weekend? Clues *'She’s a “troublemaker” -' Marlene recently told TVGuide that Shana is a “Rosewood troublemaker.” It’s unclear whether Marlene means that Shana already has a history of causing mischief and trouble in Rosewood, before Alison (Sasha Pieterse) died, or if she’s started causing trouble since arriving in town before Halloween. *'Paige knows her - '''In one PDS webisode, we got a good look at Shana’s phone, including her recent calls. We saw that she had a missed call from Paige (Lindsey Shaw), which could explain how Shana knows about the Liars and their business. Is Paige hiding her friendship with Shana from Emily (Shay Mitchell), or will she eventually introduce the two? *'The Shana/Missy Franklin connection -''' Olympic swimmer Missy recently explained that her upcoming cameo will feature Shana and Emily. Missy (who plays herself) will run into Shana at an airport, and Shana will insist on introducing Missy to Emily at The Brew. How do these two know each other? And is Missy implying that Shana and Emily are already friends? *'Shana was some kind of spy -' In PDS, Shana was often on the phone talking to an unknown caller. At various points in the web series, Shana told the other person who she had met (Noel Daugherty, for example), and whether or not “they” had all stopped into the store. Since she had photos of all the Liars’ costumes on her phone, we’re wondering if she was either spying for “A” or for someone we still don’t know about. *'Her link to Alison -' When we first meet Shana, she says that she’s originally from New York, but grew up in South Carolina. As fans will remember, in a flashback scene from Season 1, Episode 12: “Salt Meets Wound,” Spencer (Troian Bellisario) asks Alison why her luggage tags say Hilton Head, South Carolina on them when Ali had said she was visiting her grandma in Georgia. Ali couldn’t really get out of the lie, and made up a suspicious excuse. Did Shana get to know Alison in SC? And since Ali had just gone to SC days before she disappeared, does Shana know more about who killed her? Gallery 129119 0408 ful.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets